


Not According to Plan

by KinKrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Drinking, F/F, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKrow/pseuds/KinKrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's eighteenth birthday has come and passed, and with it she can legally consume alcohol.  Yang plans to take her on a Girl's Night Out, nothing to big, just a bit of fun with her teammates.  But nothing ever goes quite according to plan when Yang Xiao Long is in charge.</p><p>AU, this is a softer world, where the villains aren't villains, or at the very least not as canon depicts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlawedVictori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/gifts).



"NO NO NO, you two have it all wrong," Yang tried to reason.  "We're just going out for a bit of fun!"  
  
Going by the unimpressed looks on her teammates faces they weren't buying her ~~iditotic~~ brilliant plan.  
  
"So you, yes you Yang, think it's a great idea to go out and get smashed?"  Weiss asked.  
  
Yang glared in response, "We aren't going to get smashed Ice Queen, we're going to get a bit tipsy.  You know as well as I do that Ruby's eighteenth birthday was yesterday and that means she can legally drink alcohol now.  As her responsible and supportive older teammates it's our duty to guide her through this dark and turbulent time."  Yang happily grinned at the end, confident that the argument had been won through superior logic.  
  
Weiss stared, in horrified at Yang as she presented her point, "Dark and turbul- no, NO.  We are not going out and getting your sister drunk-"  
  
"TIPSY!" Yang cut in.  
  
"Drunk" Weiss glared before continuing, "Blake and I have been out with you repeatedly Xiao Long, I know how it ends.  I will not be party to putting Ruby in one of those incredibly," Weiss glances at Blake and blushes lightly, "... improbable situations."  
  
"Really?" Yang smirked, "I think Ruby has a bit more self-control than that."  
  
"Self-Control!  Ruby is the girl who was the cause of Vale's Great Cookie Crisis.  How the hell does that make you think she has self-contr-"  Weiss was near shrieking before cutting herself off.  She could never reason with Yang, but she knew two people who occasionally could.  
  
Pinning all her hopes on her, Weiss turned to the until then quiet girl, "Blake what do you think of this plan?"  
  
After quietly mulling it over for a few moments while her two teammates waited, Blake... smiled, walked forward, and placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.  "Wonderful Idea," she said blandly.  
  
What.  
  
"What." Weiss stated.  
  
Blake shrugged at Weiss and smiled a small smile, "Seems... _fun_."  
  
Oh, Oh no.  Many changes had come across the girls but one of the easiest to forget was that Blake had become a tad bit... mean.  A sort of casual sadism really.  She was never overtly cruel, nor a bad person, but she had a certain taste for schadenfreude these days.  
  
"WOOHOO, Operation 'Show Ruby a Great Time' is go!" Yang shouted happily.  
  
Weiss was desperately trying to find any way out of this terrible situation, before the final nail in her coffin was pounded in.  The door to their room opened, and in the entrance was a somewhat confused and embarrassed Ruby.  
  
"S-sorry I'm late guys, P-Penny knew my birthday was yesterday and decided to show me her new... upgrades,"  Ruby finished in a completely calm and composed manner, and if that didn't scream weirdness to Weiss then she couldn't safely say that Yang's luscious locks weren't died.  
  
Oh Dust, she'd been spending to much time around her teammates, their madness had been rubbing off on her for years now.  
  
"Ruby!" Yang shouted happily, wrapping her sister in a tight hug, "We've got plans for you."  
  
Ruby stares nervously, "Plans?"  
  
Poor girl, Weiss thought, obviously she remembers Yang's last plan, and the plan before that.  And every single previous plan predating those wonderful plans.  
  
It was hard to forget any of them actually.  
  
No matter how hard she tried.

"Yes,"  Yang smiled, "Plans."  


* * *

  
"I hate you so much," Weiss hissed.  
  
"I know," Blake responded blandly.  
  
"All of my hatred Belladonna," Weiss continued, imbuing as much hatred as she could into a quiet tone.  
  
"Of course," Blake responded blandly.  
  
"You could have prevented this, but no, you just had to be amused at how this entire thing is going to crash and burn and be terrible and will end in tears." Weiss continued on, whilst glaring into her mint flavored drink.  
  
"Mmm Hmm," Blake responded blandly, around the bottle of Grimm's Hard Liqourice,  the scent of black licorice wafting over to Weiss.  
  
"Lighten up," Yang said, coming out of absolutely nowhere and eliciting a shriek from Weiss.  She wrapped an around a quickly blushing Weiss, "Look around, the sights, the sounds!"  
  
Weiss sighed and did as she was told.  
  
Pulsing lights spun across the entirety of the club.  A heavy beat that seemed to match her heartbeat, or make it beat faster.  Writhing bodies spun around the room in an orgy of movement, and not a lack of lust.  A girl in the corner.  All alone.  
Alone.  
  
Weiss stood up and walked though the mass of people, barely noticing Yang's shouts behind her.  In just a few moments she stood in front of her target.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly, only worrying about going unheard in the mass after she had already spoken up.  
  
The girl seemed to hear her nonetheless, and mismatched eyes looked up to her, then down to her glass of mint... alcohol something or other.  
  
"Oh, ah, sorry," Weiss stumbled over herself, "I just noticed you... over here, and you seemed... lonely and oh Dust I'll just go."  Turning around she began to walk away, before jerking to a stop.  
  
She turned around and looked at her wrist.  A wrist with a very small hand wrapped around it.  Connected to that small hand was a very lovely girl.  And upon that very lovely girl was a pair of mismatched eyes.  
Mismatched eyes that turned to look at the seat opposite her.  
  
Weiss swallowed.  
And she sat.  
  
"So, Ummm, my name is Weiss Schnee."  She began.  "And, ah, what's your name.  
  
The girl stared back apologetically.  
  
"You're very quiet,"  Weiss noted.  
  
The girl reached into a pocket, and withdrew a pen.  She scribbled something on a napkin and turned it for Weiss to see.  
  
-I'm mute-  
  
Weiss stared at the note, then she stared at the girl, then down at her alcohol.  
  
She took a large swig of minty courage and spoke, "This is going pretty wonderfully."  She noted with only slight sarcasm before continuing,  "So what was you name?"  
  
-Neo-  
  
"Neo, Nice name Neo,"  Weiss giggled drunkenly, "heh, alliteration.  Want some alcohol Neo?"  
  
-If you would be so kind-  
  
"Awesome Possum,"  Weiss said.  She noticed that she was just a tad bit drunker than she wanted to be if she was quoting random nonsense she'd either heard from either Ruby, Yang, JNPR, or one of the other random fools from school.  
_**But...**_  
  
She raised an arm to gesture at the bartender.  
  
With every misspoken word, with every slur, with every terrible pun she learned from Yang the girl smiled and occasionly wrote a message back.  
  
But when Weiss tried to act composed and stay true the way she normally acted, Neo would release a soft breath.  
A giggle?  
  
There was something about her, something beautiful.  
_**... She didn't much mind making a fool of herself to the girl with mismatched eyes.**_  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So wow, here I am, publishing my first chapter ever, Bleargh.
> 
> I honestly never thought I would be here, writing a story, I always thought I would just imagine these things and let the daydreams flutter away.
> 
> But it occured to me that I have a friend on here who's an author, who I couldn't really get a present. So here it is. My first story.
> 
> Merry Christmas Linira.


End file.
